


Eurus to Sherlock

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Acceptance, Complete, Isolation, Loneliness, Lonely Sherlock, M/M, Reveal, Self-Acceptance, Trans Sherlock, trans!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: Eurus Holmes was born in the wrong body, knowing the entire time that she was meant to be a he. But no one listens. Not until she's grown and her brother finally takes action to help. But can their family accept that their daughter is really a son? Can his new flatmate accept who he is?





	Eurus to Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy all of this! I tried to make it realistic and touching and I wanted fluff!

Eurus was very young when she first noticed it. Something different. Everyone called her a girl, told her how pretty she was. But even before she knew there was a name for it, she knew that wasn't who she was. She didn't want to be a girl. She wasn't. She was really a he. But nobody ever believed it. She tried telling everyone, but they just didn't listen. It was like they couldn't hear her. And so she retreated to her mind, the one place she could feel safe. Where she could be who she really was.

As time went on, everyone around her believed that Eurus was mentally unstable or that she had some sort of disorder. She would spend hours in her room, eyes closed as she rocked back and forth with a small toy plane in her tight grasp. She muttered to herself, though no one ever understood it. But she seemed to be insulting people and talking to someone else. She was scared and someone named Sherlock seemed to be helping her. But of course, it was all in her mind. None of it was real.

Her family tried talking to her and even taking her to therapy. But nothing worked. They didn't understand how she felt and she couldn't explain it to them. Simpletons, really. So as time went on, Eurus sequestered herself in her room. She didn't need to go to school; she knew everything already. She didn't need to socialise, she hated people. She just needed to be alone. No one understood, so why bother anymore? All she had to look forward to was the future. When she would finally be able to be herself. She envisioned exactly what she wanted to be like, sound like, even smell like in the future. And she'd already picked out a name for her future self: Sherlock. Sure, it was still a bit girly. Technically a girl's name. But she liked it and that would be her name. A middle name though. There were three names she liked, so she'd have them all and be William Sherlock Scott Holmes. But this would have to wait until she was old enough to buy T shots and go through the transition. 

As time went on, Mycroft decided to take action. His sister was clearly causing the family distress, so he took her away somewhere where she could be helped. He told their parents she had died, though in reality he had her in a place with the best medical care available, where she could transition peacefully and completely reinvent herself. Mycroft knew what was going on, even though she considered him stupid. He had noticed what happened, how she behaved, how she spoke and dressed and acted. She didn't want to stay a girl and he wouldn't make her. She wasn't a girl anyway. And so he gave her access to doctors so that she could become a he externally as well. 

Years passed and Sherlock was born. Well, he'd existed in Eurus's mind for years. But now he was real. First it was the hair, changed to be shorter and curled the way she'd always envisioned. Once that was done, the wardrobe was next. Changed from dresses and slimming dress trousers and blouses to full suits. Well, not three piece suits like Mycroft's, but ironed shirts and perfectly fitted trousers and jackets. At first, the shirts were loose to hide Sherlock's breasts. Even with the T shots he was now receiving, which made Sherlock's hips smaller and his face and body a bit more masculine, he still had breasts. But Mycroft assured him that he was no less of a man because of that. But then came the development that Sherlock had been looking forward to the most: top surgery. Once his breasts, which admittedly weren't the biggest to begin with, had been removed, he chose tighter, more form fitting shirts to show off his new chest. And he loved it. 

Sherlock decided to return home early, picking out a flat in London where the landlady had known Eurus and was open and welcoming to Sherlock. So he moved in, making himself at home. Even with the discount she'd given him, he still needed a flatmate to split the costs. He couldn't afford to keep up the T shots and pay the entire amount for the flat, so he set out for a flatmate. A few times he had come home from his search and had to explain to Mrs. Hudson what some of his belongings were, seeing as she'd once confused a packer for a dildo and become incredibly flustered. Although knowing it still went in his pants didn't make her feel much better. But soon enough, Sherlock found someone who was willing to share a flat with him. He'd shared what he considered to be some of the biggest turn offs of his personality so the other knew what he was getting into, but didn't tell everything about himself. Namely, he didn't share that he kept packers in his room or that he was trans at all. Why should it matter?

About a month after they'd begun living together, Sherlock went to the doctor for bottom surgery. The only issue was recovery afterwards. So he finally decided to explain things to John. He'd been wanting to explain for a week or so now and now was a pretty good time. So once he'd called John and the other arrived to bring him home from the hospital, he decided to take advantage of the quiet car.

"I.....I had surgery today. Bottom surgery. That's why I needed you to pick me up. It would've been impossible for me to drive myself home," Sherlock began, deciding to come right out with it. "I'm trans, John. I was born a female externally, but a male internally. I realised it when I was very young, but no one ever listened to me. And so, as a kid, I isolated myself. I sat in my room for hours and hours, holding a little toy plane. I imagined my future self, the man I am now, standing on the ground and helping to land my soaring ideas. Because everyone else on the plane couldn't hear me. They wouldn't listen when I tried telling them who I was. So I made up this fantasy and imagined my future self. I refused to talk to anyone after a while. Mycroft took me away from everyone once I was eighteen and told my parents I was dead so I could transition properly. I'm being reintroduced to them soon. But I wanted you to know what was happening. And.....if it's possible, I'd appreciate your help in my recovery. For about two weeks, I'm supposed to be on bed rest."

John sat silently for a while, taking everything in. But then, he nodded, causing Sherlock to relax. "I'll admit, this is a lot to take in. And it's a shock, to say the least. But we're friends, yeah? And friends help each other. I can take some time off and help you out at home until you're feeling better. And.....well, I'm glad you felt like you could tell me this, y'know. It's a huge thing for you and I'm glad you feel like you can trust me enough to share it."

Sherlock smiled and relaxed, actually enjoying the rest of the car ride home and the time he needed to recover. It wasn't for about a month after that that Mycroft had set up a day for their parents to meet Sherlock officially. But first, he had some explaining to do.

"You told us Eurus was dead!" Mrs. Holmes cried accusingly when Mycroft sat them down to tell them the news.

"She is," Mycroft answered firmly. "Eurus Holmes is dead, as far as anyone is concerned. It may be shocking. But you have another son now, not a daughter. William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Sherlock is his preferred name, but William looks better on forms and such, so he uses that from time to time."

It took a bit of talking and persuading for the Holmes parents to understand what was going on, but once they had they were excited to meet their new son. They met and welcomed him with open arms, realising then that this was still the same person they loved and raised, just in the proper physical body. It was a happy occasion for all involved. Sherlock finally got to live as he had always wanted. And when Eurus popped into his mind, he finally regarded her with a gentle smile instead of a grimace.

"It's okay. I'm on the ground now. They can hear me and I can hear you. And everything is okay," he murmured to her with a smile. Because everything was okay now.

 


End file.
